Dark Seducer
A Seducer of Saranae is devoted to the carnal side of the drow goddess of desire and lust. Chosen by the clergy for physical beauty and devotion to Saranae, the Dark Seducer is widely revered and deeply envied. A Seducer is charged with furthering the interests of her goddess among the drow, inciting desire and lust wherever she goes. 'Requirements' To qualify to become a Dark Seducer, a character must fulfil the following criteria: *'Gender: '''Female *'Race: Dark Elf *'''Skills: Bluff 5 ranks, Perform (Any two) 5 ranks *'Feats: '''Persuasive *'Patron Deity:' Saranae *'Special:' Must seduce a cleric of another religion into worshipping Saranae '''Hit Dice: '''d8 'Dark Seducer' 'Class Skills' Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Craft, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (Local, Religion), Perception, Perform, Proffession, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Stealth, Swim. '''Skill Points per Level: '''6 + Intelligence Mod 'Class Features' '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''A Dark Seducer gains no armor proficiencies, she does gain proficiency with the Whip, Scourge, Scorpion Whip, and Spiked chains. '''Profane Beauty (Su): '''As long as a Dark Seducer wears no armor and wields no shield, she gains a deflection bonus to her Armor Class equal to her Charisma bonus. '''Allure (Ex): '''A Dark Seducer gains a insight bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, And Perform skills equal to her Dark Seducer class level. '''Kiss of Lust (Su): '''3/day a Dark Seducer can plant a kiss on a victim, usually by making a successful Grapple check, that makes a creature Lust after the Dark Seducer. This ability acts like the spell ''Unnatural Lust except the duration is 10 minutes per Dark Seducer class level, a successful Will Save DC (10 + 1/2 character level + Cha Mod) negates this effect. 'Seducer's Beauty (Su): '''A Dark Seducer becomes otherworldly beautiful and gains the listed bonus as a inherent bonus to her Charisma score. '''Kiss of Suggestion (Su): '''Once per class level per day the Dark Seducer can plant a kiss on a victim, usually by making a successful Grapple check, that makes a creature suggestible. This ability acts like the spell ''Suggestion, ''A successful Will Save DC (10 + 1/2 character level + Cha Mod) negates this effect. '''Charming Voice (Su): '''At 4th level the Dark Seducer's voice becomes very beguiling. 3/day as a standard action she can attempt to charm a creature of her same type as a spell-like ability, provided that the creature can hear and understand her voice. This otherwise duplicates the effects of ''Charm Monster. A successful Will Save negates the effect. 'Caress of Lust (Su): '''As a standard action a Dark Seducer can stun a target with overwhelming lust. The Dark Seducer must make a successful melee touch attack, if successful the target is stunned for 1d4+1 rounds. A successful Will save DC (10 + 1/2 character level + Cha Mod) makes the target staggered for one round instead. '''Gaze of Lust (Su): '''A Dark Seducer as a standard action can look at a target and make the target look only at her. This functions as the spell ''Lock Gaze with the duration lasting a number of rounds equal to the Dark Seducer class level. The target can negate this effect with a successful Will save, DC (10 + 1/2 character level + Cha Mod). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected by this ability for 24 hours. 'Dominating Voice (Su): '''At 8th level the Dark Seducer's voice becomes more potent. 3/day she may attempt to Dominate a creature of her type as a spell-like ability, provided that the creature can hear and understand her voice. This otherwise duplicates the effects of ''Dominate Monster. Caster level equals the Dark Seducers character level. '''Sigh of Lust (Su): '''Once per day as a full round action, a Dark Seducer can make a breathy sigh that affects all creatures within a 30ft radius burst centered on her that can hear the sigh. Creatures affected must give in to their carnal desires for a number of minutes equal to the Dark Seducer's character level plus her Charisma Mod. Creatures can defend themselves normally bu cannot attack or take any actions that don't go towards fulfilling their carnal desires. A successful Will save DC (10 + 1/2 character level + Cha Mod) negates the effect. '''Immortal Beauty (Su): '''A Dark Seducer who has reached the pinniacle of beauty becomes immortal. She stays forever young and ceases to age. She can no longer die from Aging and does not take any penalties to her ability Scores from aging, she still gains the bonuses however. Her type changes to native outsider and she also gains DR 10/Lawful and Good.